


Jess

by redtailedhawk90



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage Hood, M/M, Multi, No really if you read this do NOT @ me I will DIE, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sensual Play, Subspace (hinted at), Threesome, Voyeurism, no betas we die like men, players beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtailedhawk90/pseuds/redtailedhawk90
Summary: /jĕs/1. (noun) A short strap fastened around the leg of a bird used in falconry, to which a leash may be fastened.2. (verb) To fasten a strap around the leg of a hawk.Wyatt and River get Tseer a present.
Relationships: Tseer Darkfeather/Wyatt Vancroft/River (The Room Where It Happened), Tseer/Wyatt/River (The Room Where It Happened)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jess

**Author's Note:**

> [Arp](http://www.twitter.com/Agent_Heard) draws good art and you should commission it.  
> River's genitals are hinted at, but not defined, so imagine them however you wish.

Tseer’s breath hitches as he parts the colored paper to get a good look at the object within. He looks up at Wyatt and River, who are watching him expectantly. River perches between Wyatt’s legs, having got up from their lounging to retrieve the gift from where they’d secreted it, and now too excited to lay back down. Wyatt has propped himself up on one elbow to get a better view.

Tseer runs his talons over the hardened leather, his heart thundering in his chest. “Do you know what this is?” he asks, and immediately feels silly for it. Wyatt rolls his eyes.

“No, we went and had it custom-made without having the faintest idea,” he drawls. “Of course we know what it’s for.” His brow furrows suddenly, and he bites his lip. “It’s not--you don’t have to--”

River swoops in to the rescue as Wyatt’s words fail him. “Obviously if you don’t want to use it, you don’t have to. It’s just, you’ve been so tense lately, and we wanted to spoil you a little bit.”

_ Custom-made? _ Tseer’s mouth is dry and his hands tremble as he pulls the gift fully out of its box. It’s a falconry hood, the kind that falconers put on their birds to make them agreeable, but this one has been made to aarakocra dimensions. Made of leather and shaped kind of like a helmet, the hood is meant to cover his entire head, with an opening for his beak. The hood is wider around the eyes to prevent damage, and the combination of a chin strap and pull-tabs secure it in place. Aarakocra being a sight-oriented species even more so than most, hoods have a soporific effect. The thought of putting it on and not being able to see what River and Wyatt were doing made him equal parts nervous...and aroused. He shifts in his seat.

“No, um. This is--I’m interested.” He looks up at his partners again. Wyatt is running his hand up and down River’s thigh, tracing the inseam of their jeans. River smiles at Tseer’s words, their eyes dark and full of lust. They turn and kiss Wyatt, eliciting a moan that goes straight to Tseer’s cock. When they pull away, Wyatt’s lips are pink and his gaze is glassy.

“Let’s take our husband to bed, shall we?” Wyatt says, slightly hoarse. The two of them clamber up from their spot on the couch and pull Tseer to his feet and into the bedroom, where there’s a new hook hanging from the ceiling and several lengths of silk rope coiled neatly on the bed. River steers Tseer over to the hook while Wyatt grabs the rope and begins making preliminary knots.

“We intend for this to be nothing but relaxing,” River says, placing a finger under Tseer’s beak to direct his gaze back to them. “But if you want us to stop for any reason, say ‘red’, and we’ll get you out quick as we can.” They wait for Tseer’s nod before reaching down and smoothly pulling his gi up and off his torso.

Tseer fluffs his feathers at the sudden cool air. “And ‘yellow’ for ‘slow down’?” he asks. This isn’t the first time the three of them have been adventurous, although he’s usually not on the receiving end.

“Absolutely,” says Wyatt. He’s finished prepping the rope, and walks over to them, holding it up so Tseer can see it clearly. Then he walks around behind him and begins to tie Tseer’s hands behind his back, passing the rope around his chest and over his shoulders to form a harness. Meanwhile, River takes the hood from Tseer’s talons and places it on a nearby table, along with a sturdy pair of medical scissors, a pitcher of water, and some glasses. Wyatt checks in with Tseer frequently as he binds him, making sure none of the knots are too tight and the position doesn’t put too much strain on his shoulders. When he’s satisfied that Tseer is secure, he throws the tail end of the rope over the hook and through a pulley, and whispers an incantation. Tseer feels himself get lighter as he’s pulled up until his feet just barely leave the floor. Whatever spell Wyatt used left him light enough to not be pained by the position, but heavy enough that his arms and chest felt pleasantly stretched by his weight.

Wyatt pauses for a moment to admire his work, trailing his fingers through Tseer’s feathers and causing him to shiver. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Tseer’s pants and pulls them down, taking care not to catch the fabric on his talons. Wyatt smirks as Tseer’s already-hard cock springs free.

“Eager, are we?” Wyatt says from his position on his knees, and laughs.

Tseer growls good-naturedly. “Did you make that brilliant deduction yourself, or did you call Otto?” Behind Wyatt, River snorts.

“You’d better finish tying him up before he gets unruly, dearest.”

Wyatt’s eyes glitter with amusement, but he does as he’s told, bending each of Tseer’s legs at the knee and wrapping the rope around his ankles so his feet are pressed up against one another. By the time Wyatt’s done, Tseer feels trussed and deliciously exposed. Wyatt stands and backs up so he’s side-by-side with River, sliding his arm around their waist. River hums in appreciation and kisses their way up Wyatt’s neck, suckling at the soft spot just under his jaw. Wyatt’s hand slides up under River’s shirt in response, and they arch up into his touch.

When River reaches into the front of Wyatt’s pants, Tseer makes a noise halfway between a squeak and a chirp. Both of them look up, but neither stops what they’re doing. If anything, they seem pleased at the effect they’re having on him. Wyatt moans. Tseer’s beak drops open as he begins to pant. He wants to say something about all of this being dreadfully unfair, but he’s also aware that they are just getting started.

And besides, it’s incredibly nice to watch.

River pulls back enough for Wyatt to shuck first his shirt then his pants, shimmying out of their own jeans as he does so. They’ve barely rid themself of their tanktop when Wyatt lifts them onto the bed and pushes them down, peppering wet kisses over their chest. River spreads their legs and he makes his way lower, their noises of encouragement morphing into small gasps as Wyatt swipes a broad tongue over their sex. Tangling their fingers in Wyatt’s hair, River turns their head to look at Tseer, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. 

“Enjoying the--ah!--view, darling?” they drawl. In response, Tseer strains at his bonds, unfurling his wings. His struggles do nothing but cause him to swing lightly from side to side. 

Wyatt comes up for air and wipes his mouth. “Maybe we should take pity on him.” Getting to his feet, Wyatt offers a hand to River, who follows suit. Wyatt makes his way over to Tseer and caresses his head in a gesture so tender it makes Tseer’s heart ache. He nuzzles into Wyatt’s palm in response. River comes up from behind Wyatt, hood in hand. They incline their head in Tseer’s direction, a question.

“Yes, please,” Tseer answers, stumbling on the words. Wyatt backs away to give River room as they slide the hood over Tseer’s beak. 

Tseer’s world goes dark. Fingers at the nape of his neck pull at the straps, and even the faint light seeping in through the cracks in the leather is gone. Tseer feels an intense wave of calm wash over him, loosening his muscles and seeping into his bones.

“How does that feel, babe?” Wyatt’s voice sounds muffled.

“Sgh,” Tseer mumbles. Then, “‘S good.”

Two sets of hands find purchase on his chest, pressing firmly at first so that he can orient himself, but soon meandering through his feathers and over his body until he can’t begin to guess where their respective owners are. Someone nuzzles into his neck and digs their fingers into his belly feathers. The other begins to massage first his shoulders then his back, working their way down to his thighs. A pair of hands begin to card through his wing feathers, and he moans.

They caress and kiss every inch of him--except for his erection--and Tseer finds himself nearly keening with want as one of them trails kisses along the insides of his thighs without so much as a breath of attention towards his cock. “Please, babe,  _ please,” _ he pants, but receives only a low chuckle in reply.

Tseer feels like he’s floating, suspended and senseless as he is, anchored to reality only through his partners’ touch. His ability to keep track of time slips away like water through a sieve, and he drifts.

At some point later on, he comes back to himself when gentle fingers tilt his head up to drip water on his tongue. He swallows greedily.

“Hey there, love.” River’s voice seems far away, but the cool water in his throat helps him focus and pick out the words. 

“Hey,” Tseer croaks. Another strawful of water finds its way into his beak and he accepts it gratefully.

“We’ve got to take you down soon,” says Wyatt. “Do you want to finish first, or come down first?”

“Mm.” Tseer flexes his hands experimentally. He is dimly aware that they are beginning to get tingly, but not painfully so. “Finish first.”

River laughs and someone kisses his beak. “As you wish,” Wyatt says, and Tseer feels the heat of a body in front of him. The hands are back on him again, and he slips halfway into that drifting space before a tongue laves at the head of his cock, cleaning away the dripping mess there. Tseer bucks his hips at the sensation, crying out. Wyatt hums in appreciation, and the vibrations traveling up Tseer’s spine give him away as the one kneeling between his legs. It’s River, then, who cradles Tseer’s head to their chest, using their other hand to hold Tseer in place for Wyatt’s ministrations.

Wyatt sucks and nips and licks by turns, never predictable enough for Tseer to find a rhythm. Tseer finds himself jerking erratically at his restraints, pressing into River’s chest to ground himself. “Please,” he grinds out. “Need more,  _ please.” _ Wyatt releases Tseer’s cock with a wet pop and gets to his feet, kissing River sloppily before circling around behind Tseer.

Grabbing Tseer’s hips, he leans to whisper in his ear. “How about this?” he asks, grinding his own erection into the small of Tseer’s back. “Is that the kind of ‘more’ you want?”

“Gods, yes,” Tseer croaks, and Wyatt rewards him by sweeping his tail to one side and sliding slick, long fingers into him, working him open slowly. Meanwhile, River drops to their knees in front of Tseer and picks up where Wyatt left off. The sensations of  _ warm  _ and  _ wet _ and  _ held _ wrap Tseer tight and he barely even knows where he is anymore, but he’s with the two people he loves most in the world and they are taking care of him and he thinks his chest might burst from how full his heart is. 

Wyatt replaces his fingers with his cock, and Tseer whimpers as he slides in. He holds mercifully still as Tseer adjusts, but with River sucking him it doesn’t take long before Tseer is grinding back against him, begging for him to move. Wyatt doesn’t need telling twice, and holds Tseer close to his chest as he fucks him, matching his rhythm to River’s. 

Tseer teeters closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. “Gods, you’re so beautiful, Tseer,” Wyatt moans. “Just  _ look  _ at you.” He holds Tseer even tighter and picks up his pace, his hips stuttering as he nears his own release, and suddenly Tseer is in free-fall. He shouts as he comes, Wyatt following only a moment behind. River keeps their mouth on Tseer until he is spent. He slumps in his bonds, his head bowing until his beak touches his chest.

Wyatt pulls out and whispers a word to clear away his and Tseer’s mess, then scoops Tseer up in his arms as River undoes the rope from the pulley. He lays Tseer on his side on the bed and gets to work undoing the knots on his arms and torso, rubbing feeling back into his talons as he does so. River mirrors the actions on his legs and feet. Once Tseer is free, Wyatt undoes the spell that levitated him and he sinks bonelessly into the mattress.

“I’m going to take the hood off now,” River whispers. “Keep your eyes closed.” They tug on the straps and the dim light of the room lances in. Tseer presses his eyes closed as tight as he can manage, but it’s still almost painful when they remove the hood. He grasps at Wyatt’s waist and pulls him down into the bed beside him, burying his face in his chest until he’s in the dark once more. There’s a dip in the mattress behind him as River climbs in on his other side, bracketing him between their bodies.

Tseer sighs in relief and relaxes into the embrace.

“Did you have a good time, sweetheart?” Wyatt asks. Tseer can only manage a grunt and a small nod in reply. There’s a low rumble as Wyatt laughs and pulls him closer. “I think we tired him out, River,” he says, but Tseer is asleep before he can hear River’s reply.

  
  



End file.
